Kenta Senmaru
Kenta Senmaru is the machinist, or technophile, of the Saint Elysia Pirates. He has a superb understanding of most things of a mechanical or electronic build and is assisted by his Devil Fruit, the Haguruma Haguruma no Mi, in redefining the nature and limits of any machine he encounters. Personality Once, roughly fifteen years earlier, Kenta had a happy-go-lucky kind of attitude toward most things in his life. He got along fairly well with the other children his age without a lot of strife and accepted trouble as it came to him, so long as no one damaged his toy robots. He loved tinkering with the scrap parts from his uncles lab and often cobbled together various little mechs to assist in bringing him sheets of paper, or a pencil and pen. But anyone who threatened or even physically assaulted them would arouse an uncommon frustration within the boy that would eventually help shape his future years. After his uncles death Kenta grew into a more brooding young man and often spent his time sequestered away, looking over the left over charts and displays and attempting to come to understand them in the same manner. These days he is able to grasp most designs and begin processing how they can be run together in the quickest elapsed time possible, fitting together each piece in record setting times the simpler the process. In general he looks down on those who abuse the power at their helm and seeks to embue them with a realization and understanding, if at all possible. If not he is just as satisfied to cut their throats and see their power passed onward to the next nearest recipient. Abilities and Powers Since spending literally the time before he could walk upright around his uncles laboratory, and continuing to study the machines therein through out the rest of his life, Kenta can come to grasp almost any machine based design opposing him. He can figure out it's faults and strengths in equal measure after observing the machine in question during it's natural motions, and even devise ways to improve upon it given enough time. With the ability of his Devil Fruit he can take this to a whole new degree, seeing the fullest potential of the machine and how to bring that to bare. He can integrate almost-alien natured objects as piece's of this process, be it from a sheet of rusted plating serving as core fuel, or a telescope lens drawing out excess lunar energy, to an entirely new system of metal created on his home island from the local materials. Among his greatest creation's to date are the realization of his late uncle's Lem Gauntlet and the Great Seakame conversion system accompanying it, and the finalization of the NAIL System within the rogue machine Dalmyo that used to protect the laboratory. History Kenta was born on the island of Dowsh'a Jull approximately twenty five years ago. He gained an early and vested interest in the whirring gears and humming power crystals of his uncles laboratory within a year's time and spent as much time around them as he could, much to his parents amusement and slight concern. At age four he assembled his first robot from a few easily put together pieces designed by his uncle over a few night's time, a basic on/off light switch that crawled on six axels like an insect. Around the time of his eleventh birthday a group seeking the power his uncle was creating, as well as the contract under his control, attacked the laboratory and demanded the ability to direct the Great Seakame undergoing much experimentation. When his uncle refused and brought the defensive mecha's online much of the laboratory was destroyed, and all of the assistants and man himself killed. Several of the attacking group were able to escape the destruction in time and even stole a fairly large degree of the nearest technology, including the contract and prototype Lem Gauntlets. Kenta was devastated at the loss of life and damage that followed, and though the guardian marine force arrived it was too late to help. Despite their warnings to evacuate the shortly condemned building and the eventual closure and lockdown of the town itself from the uncontrollable mecha, Kenta and his parents remained behind to honor Kinzoku's memory, and the robots left them alone even as they assaulted all others whom crossed their pathes. Over the following ten years Kenta salvaged what he was able to of the remaining technology and was able to secure a few of the Seed Orbs not being tested and hidden well below the main portions of the laboratory, where the majority of the schematics were likewise stored. At the age of 21 Kenta was confident in his abilities, as well as the machines he had created both from his uncle's plans and from his own mind, to track down the group and regain the stolen contract and other Seed Orbs under their control. He had little doubt the original prototype Lem Gauntlets they had escaped with would be able to compare to his perfected design, and with that and the suit of metal designed for it, he would set out into the New World. Goals Kenta intends to reattain the stolen contract originally forged between his uncle and four of the five major known clans of the Great Seakame, allowing him to abate the fifth and unsigned clans wrath against the rest of Downsh'a Jull. He seeks to return the Seed Orbs to their respective clans along the way, and slaughter anyone who once held one that was stolen if they knowingly abused the powers granted from it in the process. Once he can at least gather up the contract, he wishes to do something about the state of his home village on Downsh'a Jull and fully avenge his uncle's name as a great scientist once again. Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Male Category:Characters